


a bouquet of ornithogalums and freesias

by teddiebearie



Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: Canon Non-Binary Character, Canon Plural Character, Canon System, Canon Trans Character, Coming Out, Drabble, Fluff, Gay Killua Zoldyck, Gen, Non-binary Nanika Zoldyck, Sibling Bonding, Trans Alluka Zoldyck, alluka and nanika are a system though it's only vaguely talked about, canary has like. one (1) line, nanika is discussed a bit + killugon is mentioned
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-05
Updated: 2020-08-05
Packaged: 2021-03-06 05:53:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 728
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25728484
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/teddiebearie/pseuds/teddiebearie
Summary: Ornithogalums represent innocence, hope, trust and honesty. Freesias symbolize freedom, friendship, trust, thoughtfulness and innocence.
Comments: 4
Kudos: 17





	1. i.

**Author's Note:**

> onii-chan means big/older brother and it’s what alluka calls killua (in comparison to’s nanika just calling him killua) so it’s what I used here!
> 
> atashi is a personal pronoun and it’s like a more feminine and younger version of watashi, which I imagine alluka used before this. she uses atashi in canon (if. I remember correctly but I’m 80% sure she does). I opted for atashi and little sister/girl bc japanese 3rd person pronouns aren’t used in the same way they are in english. you can do some more reading about that [here](https://people.umass.edu/partee/MGU_2009/papers/Ponamareva.pdf) though!
> 
> this takes place before any of the canon events.

"Onii-chan?" Alluka’s voice broke the otherwise peaceful silence that had hung over the air.

"Hm?" When Killua saw that Alluka had stopped moulding that sand and put her hands on her lap, he put down his plastic dinosaur and robot too, then turned towards her. "Yeah?"

She didn’t look up, and she didn’t say anything for a couple minutes. With the way she was looking down, some of her hair fell into her face and made it hard for Killua to see her expression. He was almost about to go back to his toys when she spoke up again. "You said I could tell you anything, right?"

"Yeah, duh." She’d already trusted him about Nanika. What else was there left to trust him with that wasn’t significantly less meaningful?

Her expression didn’t change. "Can I be your little sister?"

What.

Alluka glanced up at his face and quickly glanced back down at the sand pile, suddenly nervous. "I mean! Could you call me little sister and girl instead of little brother and boy?" She started fiddling with her fingers, pulling on her pointer finger as she gazed intently at the pile of sand before her. "At least when we’re alone…"

"Sure?" He was a little confused. Was that all?

"Um, yeah. Is that okay?" Ah, he’d said that out loud.

He coughed. "Yeah, definitely. I might screw up every now and then though, so just… correct me if I do that."

Alluka still wouldn’t look up, but even from his place in the sandbox he could tell she brightened up. "Would it help if I used atashi?"

"Yeah, but use whatever you prefer, okay? It’s your pronoun. You pick." 

Alluka cut in quickly, still looking down but starting to play with the sand again. "I’d like to use atashi! You’re my excuse."

"Oh." Killua found himself laughing fondly, and Alluka joined in quickly.

"Thanks, onii-chan." Her hands were in the sand again, and he picked up his plastic toys. "I love you."

Her smile was the warmest he’d seen in a while. Killua was glad. "I love you too, little sister."


	2. ii.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this takes place during the car ride between killua and alluka leaving the zoldyck mountain and well. you know.

"Oh!" It had been years since either of them were able to talk properly, and they had much to catch the other up on. "By the way! Nanika’s not a girl! It doesn’t mind what you call it, but we just wanted you to know that." 

There was no “is that okay?” this time. Killua was glad. "Got it. Thanks for telling me." Alluka beamed and clapped her hands, and then continued chatting on about something else.

Canary found it a bit odd that Alluka spoke as if she and Nanika were separate entities, when she had been told the opposite. Then again, she reasoned, this was the same family that locked up a kid and treated Killua horribly, so maybe she shouldn’t be listening to their opinions to start with.

Her thoughts were quickly cut short.

✾✽✾✽✾

The next time Alluka and Killua were able to properly talk one on one was after Nanika had healed Gon. Nanika was still resting, so Alluka found herself fronting and sitting on the couch of the hotel they’d booked, not doing much while Killua played some sort of game on the TV screen.

She wasn’t super familiar with gaming, but it looked like he’d won a level when he spoke up. Similarly to her when she first came out, he didn’t take his eyes of the screen. "Hey."

"Hey," she replied.

A few beats passed before he said, "I think I like guys."

A new level started.

"What, like Gon?"

Killua stiffened, but let out a somewhat embarrassed "yeah" regardless.

Alluka blew on her bangs as a satisfied smile grew on her face. "I knew it!"

Killua shifted in either discomfort or embarrassment, and Alluka sat straighter. "Ohh, I should have, maybe, mentioned this first but! I’ll support you no matter what. You know that."

Gaming sounds filled the room for a couple minutes before Killua finally beat the level. "Yeah. Thanks."

Alluka let out a small laugh and Killua reached over to ruffle her hair with a smile. "Love you."

"Love you too! I think you’re about to lose this level though."

"Shit." Alluka had never seen his head move that fast, and the disappointed video game music and groan that followed seconds later only made her laugh harder.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thank you for reading!! (≧▽≦) if you liked it, I'd love it if you could leave a kudos!!

**Author's Note:**

> flower definitions are from [here](https://www.atozflowers.com/)!


End file.
